Apocalyptic Survival: Revamped
by Rebloxic
Summary: Ireland has been overtaken by an apocalypse. This is a teenage survivor, Emma's story of hardship, betrayal and romance in a dead world.
1. Chapter 1

_The sound of a bullet ripping through a head isn't the nicest sound in the world. It sounds like you grab a fish and rip it apart. But I guess I have to get use to it. _

"Straighter, Emma," I straightened up at the sound of Sarah's harsh words. "Yes, whatever you say Sarah," I muttered sarcastically. I blew my black bangs out of my eyes and lined up the shot. I pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped through the zombie's flesh. Bang on.

"Good Emma! Oisìn," Sarah barked loudly. "If you wanna preserve ammo you might want to keep that fly catcher of a mouth shut," Amy snarled at her. "Be quiet! Oisìn! Shoot that one to the right," Sarah ordered. Oisìn looked at me with his sparkling, azure blue eyes, and I smiled encouragingly at him.

He lined up the shot, same as me, and the bullet hit the zombie straight between the eyes. "That's it for today," Sarah exclaimed and all of us handed out guns and ammo back to her, and went back to whatever we wanted. I walked over to Ciara, my sister, while Oisìn walked over to a man called Colin.

"Hey Ciara," I greeted. "Hey Em," she replied "how was target practice?" "It was fine, y'know? But Sarah was being a jackass. So no change there. How was inventory?" "We're actually running low on food. We need to go out and find some in the next few days or some of us will need to go without food," Ciara sighed.

"Who's turn is it to go," I asked. "I think...it's you, Áine, Andrew and Oisìn," she said with a slight smirk "aw! You and Oisìn and Áine and Andrew! You can all go on a double date!" "Shut up," I snapped, my face burning. Oisìn had been my friend since play school. He and I were inseparable. Ciara had made many jokes about us liking each other, but that wasn't true.

"Anyway, you should go in a few days," Ciara informed, laughter still mingled in with her words. "You talk a lot of crap about me and Oisìn when I'm pretty sure I saw you and Jamie go at it a few weeks ago," I smirked and her smile fell. She stiffened, and her breathing hitched. "Y-Yeah. Just don't let boys control you. _Ever," _she exclaimed."Don't worry 'sister dearest'," I nodded warily, frightened by her distinct personality shift.

She can be weird all the time. Ciara may be my sister but that doesn't mean I can't insult her. I walked over to Áine and Andrew who were too busy going into a deep kiss to notice me. "Ahem," I coughed, but they didn't move. I sighed, and I slapped her on the back of the head and they sprang apart. "What?!" Áine snapped. "Me, you, Andrew and Oisìn are going on a hunt in a few days." I informed lazily, one of my eyebrows quirked. "Fine, yeah. Whatever." Áine said, and returned to sticking her tongue down his throat.

I rolled my eyes and surveyed all our group. All of us were either working or (in Áine and Andrew's case) kissing each other. I adjusted my ebony coloured ponytail and blew my bangs out of my face. "Emma?" I jumped in surprise at the mention of my name, but I turned my head around and saw Rukayat looking sheepishly at me.

"Hey Emma, have you seen Lauren anywhere," she asked. "No, sorry," I apologised. Rukayat and Lauren were best friends since infancy. "Ah okay. I'll see ya later," she shrugged and with a wave, she trotted over to her tent. I yawned and stretched, when I felt a hand jab me in the side. I whipped around to see Oisìn jab me in the side and I left a giggle out.

He soon brought me to the ground and I melted into a giggling mess. "O-Oisìn s-sto-o-op! Ple-e-ease!" I half begged, half giggled. "Nope," he laughed, tickling me all over. We heard a loud cough and we looked up to see Amy looking at us, while she jerked a thumb at Kieron.

"He wants you," Amy said, patting down her wavy, ginger hair. As we got up, Amy sent a wink at Oisìn while flashing a dazzling smile. I felt a surge of anger, but chalked it up to the fact she was prettier than me. Emerald eyes, wavy ginger hair, pale complexion, lean, thin build...Amy was beautiful even in a zombie apocalypse.

As we walked to Kieron, I surveyed Oisìn in the sunlight. Messy, black curls, pale as fresh snow, azure blue eyes and tall. He was every girl's dream. If Ailbhe was still alive today they'd be the power couple. "Emma?" I was snapped out of my mental paralysis by Oisìn's words.

"Yeah," I asked. "You, kinda walked past Kieron," he informed. I looked at Kieron's amused expression, and I quickly trotted over, a blush creeping upward onto my cheeks. "Yeah, what do you want," I asked. "Well if you were here, instead of walking off into the horizon, you'd know I wanted you to look for Ryan and Lauren. They went into the woods and never came back," Kieron told us with a sigh.

"Sure. Let's go Oisìn," I commanded. I started to walk away, when Oisìn let out a quiet 'ahem'. I turned around and saw him holding my knife, his eyebrow quirked. "Oh, yeah. Thanks," I smiled and we set off into the forest.

It was deathly quiet, which was suspicious these days. There were no groans, no trudging. Just silence. Undisturbed silence. "Oisìn," I whispered loudly. He turned to me, his eyes anxious. "Yeah," he asked in the same tone. "It's too quiet," I said, as a bird flew past. "I know. Do-" "What do we have here?! A pretty boy, and a pretty girl!"

We crouched low and looked for the source of the noise. We saw a few figures dancing with a spring in their step, and two other figures crouched low on the ground. We looked over the bushes and shrubbery and saw three men and two women holding Lauren and Ryan at gunpoint.

"So, what have you got," one of the men asked in a gravely voice, searching through Lauren's bag. "Whatever we have, you're not getting it," Lauren spat, and Ryan nudged her gently in the stomach. "Shut up Laur," he muttered tensely. Lauren glared at all of the,, when one of the men pulled her hair back, and Lauren yelped in pain.

"Oh, I like this one! Feisty," he said silkily, caressing Lauren's neck. "Fuck you," she exclaimed and he guffawed. "Oh you're-" he was cut off as I sprang from the shrubbery and slashed his stomach. All the other's were in shock. Lauren and Ryan tackled the other two men and the other two women aimed their guns.

"Y'all-" One of them dropped to the ground as a bullet ripped through her eye, Oisìn's gun's barrel smoking. The two men then wriggled out of Lauren and Ryan's grasp and the three bandits ran into the forest, before the woman turned back to them. "You **fuckers** won't hear the last of this! We'll get you for this! You've already fucked with us, this ain't shit!" And she ran back into the forest.

"Are you okay," Oisìn asked, checking for injuries. "No, but Miss I-won't-take-any-shit here decided to attack one of them," Ryan complained, jerking his thumb to Lauren. "They're just weak. We could attack their base and beat them any day," Lauren shrugged, her brown eyes blazing.

"All the same, you could've died," I scolded and she shrugged again. "These days you gotta welcome death with open arms, or it could hurt you," Lauren said wisely, and Oisìn had a confused look on his face. "But-" "Just leave it," I sighed and we all walked back to our camp. Lauren and Ryan were busy snapping at each other as me and Oisìn walked together.

"Do you ever think about what happens after death," I asked him, and he shrugged. "It happens. Maybe it's peaceful," he said. "What if you're being devoured," I pointed out. "Good point. But whatever happens, we'll get through it. Together," he smiled as his hand intertwined with mine.

My mouth upturned into a smile, when Lauren's words cut into our moment. "Fine, whatever Ryan!" I chuckled and Oisìn let go of my hand. My smile fell slightly, but it returned to my face gracefully. The atmosphere around us was tense regarding Lauren and Ryan, but relaxed with Oisìn and I. But that lax air surrounding us was shattered with shouting around our camp. We ran back and saw Amy and Ciara facing against four bandits as another held the rest of our group hostage.

"Fuck you," Amy was shouting at a bandit. "No, you fucking took our godamn tablets, and we wanna 'em back," the bandit screamed back. Then a bullet was shot into the chest of said bandit. Amy shot another bullet and it ripped through another band it's head. A female bandit growled, and tackled Amy to the ground.

Ciara shot a bullet and it missed a bandit, and he grabbed his knife, and put it to her neck. "Now I'm gonna make it really simple for you assholes. You give us all your stuff, and we-" he was cut off as Ciara bared her teeth, and bit on of his fingers off. "Arrgh, fuck," he roared, but he was cut off again as Ciara sliced his jaw off.

He fell in agony, making choking sounds as he writhed on the ground. Ciara had a murderous look on her face, before she sighed, and turned to the rest of the bandits. "You'll get out of here. You'll never come back. You'll leave your stuff. Now fuck off," she barked and all the bandits scrambled to leave.

We all stared at the now dead man, and Ciara stamped on his head repeatedly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she was sobbing quietly. She walked away, clutching each of her arms, and everyone was in shock. What had demented her to do this much damage?

I ran after her where she was on the ground, sobs tearing through her tiny frame. "Ciara what's wrong," I asked worriedly, putting my hand in her shoulder. "Emma, y'know how me and Jamie had sex a couple weeks back," she sobbed and I nodded. "Yeah, and," I asked. "We didn't have sex. He raped me," Ciara sobbed again.

**XXXXX**

**Hello, and as you can see this is an improved version of my Apocalyptic Survival story. I wasn't happy with the direction it was going in and so I'm writing it again! Please bare in mind this story will be drastically changed. So thank you and goodbye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

I froze, and my face became contorted in anger. "He did what," I demanded. "We went into the forests to check the traps, when he came up behind me, saying h-how pretty I was. Then he started groping me," Ciara hiccuped "then it escalated from there." My hands balled into fists before I let out a shaky breath. "Okay, um...you just stay here, while I," I took another trembling breath "go back to everyone."

I walked away from Ciara who was trying to recover from actually realising she'd been _raped. _I couldn't believe it. That asshole thinks he can do what he wants?

_No._

_Fucking_

_Way. _

I walked back to everyone, who were lazily idling around the camp, but all eyes were soon on me, wanting a detailed explanation for Ciara's behaviour. My eyes scanned over the camp, looking for Jamie. Finally, my eyes fell upon a tall, rugged looking man, with green eyes, black spiked hair, and a trademark smirk on his face.

"Hey, Jamie," I yelled across the camp and he turned to me, surrounded by an air of arrogance. "And what would you like my dear Emma-" My hand connected with his cheek, as the sound of the slap reverberated through the air. Everyone let out soft gasps, but some just had wide eyes trained on us.

"What the fuck Emma-" "You give me one _**fucking**_ reason I shouldn't shoot you in the head, right now," I growled threateningly, pushing my gun under his chin. The air around us was stilled, as if we were frozen in time. His lips were pursed, but then they contorted into the smirk, and he chuckled softly.

"Whatever Ciara said, it's a lie," he chuckled, his green eyes sparkling. Most girls would swoon and fawn over the sight of his eyes, but all I saw was a cold hearted rapist. "Oh yeah? I didn't mention Ciara in any way," I informed and his smirk fell but then it returned "what the fuck would my sister get out of lying?" "Bitch probably wants to cause trouble," Jamie shrugged, lips now in a rare smile.

I drew my hand back again to wipe that smug look off the bastards face, but then Kieron grabbed my hand, and grabbed my other hand. "What the fuck is going on," he asked quietly, but I could see the anger radiating off him. "I'd rather not say as it's not my problem to tell," I said, my glare still being Jamie's away, who's eyebrow was still raised as if he was mildly scandalised at what was happening.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Conor asked, taking large strides toward me "you're acting like a crazy asshole, yet you don't tell us why?" "Fuck you Conor," I spat. I couldn't help but despise him and his fucked up personality. "Stop." We all turned to Ciara's voice, which was monotonous and croaky. Her eyes looked dead and her skin was unnaturally pale.

"Speak of the devil," Jamie smirked "you don't look to good." "What do you expect," Ciara asked thickly, her voice laced with emotions "you raped me."

Everyone's reaction was instantaneous. Amy gawped, and it quickly fixed into a glare, Conor growled, and refused to believe it, Sarah strode over and grabbed Jamie's arm and Kieron's eyebrows shot upward so much that Emma thought they'd break off. "I didn't! She's lying," Jamie insisted loudly, struggling to break away from Sarah's grip.

"Why would I lie," Ciara asked, her eyes wide and calculating. "I don't know, you ask me," Jamie sneered. "Sarah, could you take him away," I asked angrily, and she dragged him away into the forest.

"You can't take my brother away, no matter what _lies _this bitch is saying," Conor spat at Ciara. "Hey! Don't you fucking **dare** call Ciara a bitch. Why would she make something like this up," Amy, surprisingly, shouted back to Ciara's defence. "Listen, Amy, I hardly think Jamie would do something like this," Rukayat pleaded, shaking her head.

"Look at her Rookie! Does this look like a girl 'who had it rough'," Lauren demanded angrily. "Okay, everyone calm down for a second to catch our breath," Kieron ordered in a gentle tone, but also firmly, trying to defuse the situation. "Fuck you Kieron! You think this bitch can call my brother a rapist when it's obvious she's lying-" "Conor, take a fucking look at her," Ryan yelled. "All because this bitch is lying-"

Amy's hand connected with Conor's cheek, which caused him to yelp in pain. "I've dealt with fuckers like you, so shut your fucking mouth," Amy exclaimed at Jamie's shocked figure. Everyone was looking at the two of them, eyes wide and mouth agape. Amy was a mysterious person, was this a piece of a puzzle to putting her past together?

"Sarah. Tie him to the pole over the hill," Amy ordered angrily, and Sarah nodded, and dragged a struggling Jamie away. "Okay, first order of business, what to do with Jamie," Amy barked loudly, reminding me of Sarah when she took charge. "What do you mean 'what to do with him'? We let him the fuck go, anyone can plainly see she's lying," Conor exclaimed, taking strides onwards Amy, who had a grimace on her face as if Conor was a disgusting item on a bathroom floor.

"Listen, it's a serious accusation. So I think we should all just-" "Shut up Kieron. You can't act like this is a fucking court case, if he's gonna be a danger to the group...well, we'll have to find a solution," Amy concluded heavily, her eyes trained on Conor's. He growled and drew his fist back, but Oisìn and Ryan grabbed his arms. "This isn't going to help," Ryan hissed into Conor's ear.

"The only thing Ciara, and _this bitch_ seems to understand is violence," Conor yelled, and Sarah returned, her nose bleeding. "What the fuck happened," Lillian asked, running over and examining Sarah's crooked and blood encrusted nose. "Jamie likes to cause problems, other than rape," Sarah said, directing the last few words at Conor. "Can you deny that," Amy snapped, and Conor grumbled something, and stomped off, an angry air surrounding him.

"Everyone, I know what we should do," Amy said loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Well," I asked urgently. "We have to kill him," Amy informed, and shouting immediately erupted from everyone. "We can't kill him, that's a little extreme," Rukayat exclaimed. "It's the only option," Oisìn stated firmly. "I still think it's too extreme," Kieron yelled. "I agree with Kieron," Colin agreed.

"I don't want him to come into the camp in the middle of the night and rape all of us," Lillian screamed, and. Lauren nodded in agreement. "Even after what he did to me, it's too far," Ciara said to everyone. "Okay, okay. Emma you have the deciding vote. What do we do with Jamie," Amy asked me, and I opened my mouth to answer.

**XXXXX**

**YOYOYO, Rebloxic here! So what should Emma do? Vote kill Jamie, or just keep him prisoner? That's your decision, folks! You guys have to choose! Tell me what I should do in the reviews, and the majority wins. Good luck! **


	3. Chapter 3

"I vote we kill him," I voted and Amy nodded quickly. "Ok, but who'll kill him," Oisìn asked, and Amy exhaled slowly and deeply. My eyes flickered between all of us, but I soon found I was the object of all their interests, as all their eyes were on me. "What? Me," I gasped, my eyes full of disbelief. "Emma, you were the deciding vote. And plus, I think you'd get the most satisfaction from it since Ciara won't do it," Oisìn explained, his azure eyes examining my body. I blushed slightly, but shook it off.

"Fine, I'll do it. But can I have someone's gun," I asked, and Oisìn handed me his. I thanked him, and twirled the silver tool of execution and punishment in my hand. I looked at Amy, and I took a sharp breath. "What about Conor," I asked. "I'll run interference on him," Amy volunteered, and she trotted into the forest, towards Conor.

I sighed, and gave a weak smile. "Guess it's my first time as an executioner," I joked weakly, but no one as much as cracked a smile. I sighed and made my way to Jamie's imprisoned figure.

**-WITH AMY-**

I found Conor leaning against tree trunk, an angry expression on his face. "Conor," I asked tentatively, and he looked up, but scowled. "What," he snapped. "I-I'm sorry about what happened. I really am," I lied, and he looked up slightly. "Why do you feel all apologetic now," he snapped again, but it was filled with less venom.

"W-Well, I realised that in today's world, you need to have trust between people. And we don't have that. And I was thinking of ways to make it up to you," I whispered huskily, and I walked over to him, and took his chin in my hand. His eyes met mine, and I whispered seductively: "I think I found a way to make it up to you."

Before I knew it, his tongue was slipping down my throat, and I was ripping his shirt off as he cupped my breast, and I felt pure elation and happiness. I unbuttoned his trousers, and soon enough, we were making pure, sweet love.

**-WITH EMMA-**

I walked over to Jamie who was lazily examining his fingernails, and he finally noticed me, and smirked. "Oh? Is Ciara to 'damaged' to do the work so she sends her lackey," Jamie simpered sarcastically. Anger bubbled up inside of me, but then I sighed, and stood on his hand and he grunted in pain.

"So, is the rapist able to inflict pain but not handle it? Oh cruel irony," I joked, staring down smugly at his scowl. Here it goes...

"So any last words," I ask, and he shrugs. "I guess I should say something inspirational. And being the racist, white supremacist I am might as well say: Fuck the Germans," he yelled and added a chuckle at the end. "The Germans are better than you ever were," I spat and hit him with the but of my gun. He groaned, and I smiled. "Being shot doesn't suit you. You should be hurt. Tortured," I smirked, and I grabbed my knife.

"Well will you look at that," Jamie smirked "the girl finally grew some balls." "At the end of this, at least one of us will have balls," I cackled, and he gasped. I bent down and began my torture.

-WITH LAUREN-

"You okay," I asked Rukayat, and she spun around quickly, and she smiled swiftly. "Y-Yeah, why wouldn't I be," she asked breathlessly, and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "You know you can talk to people," I reminded, looking at her brown orbs that were her eyes. "Yes, I know," she answered, planting her hands on her hips.

"Rukayat, I'm serious," I stormed quietly, brushing my wine red hair behind my ear. "And I am too. I. Know," she sneered. "Are you," I demanded "because that's not what I thought when you swallowed those pills!" She stopped breathing for a second, and scowled, tears in her eyes.

"Y-You promised you wouldn't bring that up again," she cried quietly, and I rubbed relieving circles in her back. "Shhh, I'm sorry Rookie," I soothed quietly "but you know that I'm just worried?" "Some days are just s-so h-hard," she cried, her last words quivering. I continued to soothe her, unaware of the commotion that was about to begin.

A bullet whizzed past my head, and I looked to the source, to see the masked faces of the bandits. "Fuck," I seethed, and dragged Rukayat to cover. We unsheathed our guns, and started to return fire. Each bullet fired, each drop of blood spilled, was essential. "There's too many," Rukayat yelled, and she got up to sprint away, but I grabbed her arm. "No, we can't back down," I said bravely, but deep down I knew it was futile.

"Ha! Ya think ya can take us all," one of them asked in a thick accent "well ya have some problems if you think that!" I seethed a swear, before grabbing Rukayat's hand and sprinting back to our camp.

**-WITH EMMA-**

stared disdainfully, but satisfied at the swirling whites of Jamie's lifeless eyes, as blood flowed from Jamie's mouth like a crimson waterfall. I smiled slightly, but then mentally facepalmed. _Emma, you let the anger get the best of you! Dammit! _"Okay, so, I guess this it Jamie. Good riddance to bad rubbish," I declared, and I pulled out my gun. I looked him dead in the eyes, and pulled the trigger.

His head flew back with the force of the bullet. His eyes were now half closed lazily, but the life was sucked out of them. He went limp, and I realised. _I killed someone. _Not a zombie, but a living, breathing person. A person who had a life. A story. Who was a rapist.

I stopped these thoughts rushing to my head, and ran back to camp.

**-WITH AMY-**

I leaned back onto the ground, and breathed a sigh of relief. "That...was...good," Conor panted, his sweaty arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into his side deeper, and he stroked my hair. I sighed in contentment, and looked into his hazel eyes. They sparkled brightly, and a toothy smile broke out into my face.

"You're so cute when you smile," he complimented, and I snorted in laughter. "As if," I giggled, when shouting erupted from nearby. "Fuck, there's a fire! The Radicals are here too," we heard Lauren shout. We looked at each other in fear, before springing apart, and haphazardly putting our clothes on.

We grabbed our weapons, and sprinted towards the camp, where everyone was pointing their guns everywhere. "Hey, stop- Oh it's you two," Oisìn nodded, and we jointed the defensive circle.

"Where are they," I asked, and Emma shrugged. "They're in the forest somewhere," Lauren informed, her eyes full of an excited glint. Or maybe it was anxious. I had no idea.

"Where's Jamie," Conor asked, and we all looked at each other. He looked at us wanting an explanation. "Well," he asked, and Emma opened her mouth to speak. "Th-The bandits...they f-found him tied to the pole and they k-killed him," Emma lied, false tears running down her face.

"They...did...what," Conor demanded, his body shaking in anger. He bared his teeth and screamed in anger, before running into the direction of the forest. That was before a bullet hit him.


	4. Attacked and Captured

**OKAY VERY IMPORTANT. THIS CHAPTER MAY BE TRIGGERING BECAUSE IT INCLUDES REFERENCES TO SEXUAL ASSULT. SO KIND OF M RATED. SO DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERING TO RAPE. **

Conor fell to the ground, motionless, as blood leaked out of his body. "No," Amy screamed hysterically. She ran to Conor, but a new barrage of bullets forced her back. She fell to the ground too, but she wasn't hit. She crawled toward Conor, and breathed a sigh of relief. "He got hit in the arm," Amy yelled to us, and Conor groaned, trying to staunch the blood flow in his bicep.

"Fuck," I groaned, and I turned to Oisìn "we can't run towards them or else we'll get shot. We can't run away or we'll get shot. And we're sitting ducks here!" "I know Em, but we can't just-" Amy yelled warningly as zombies started to stream from the forest. One of them started to trudge towards Conor and Amy, but a bullet ripped through its skull.

"That's our cover," I yelled gleefully to everyone. They all registered what I meant, and they all nodded, and motioned for Amy and Conor to come to them. Any helped Conor up and supported him as they walked (in Conor's case limped) to us.

We all unsheathed our readied weapons and started to stab and shoot our way through the sea of zombies. "You gonna die die tonight fuckers," one of the bandits screamed, and soon rocks began to rain down from the pink sky.

One of the rocks hit Lauren dead on the knee, and she fell to the ground, her bloodied knife out of her reach. A zombie grabbed landed on her but a bullet ripped through its head. Lauren turned her head to Colin, his rifle smoking. She thanked him, and Ryan ran towards her and helped her up, supporting her.

I turned around, and stabbed another zombie in the eye, and it fell unmoving. Soon the sea of walkers hade dwindled to a tiny number, and as the last walker started to fall, all hell broke loose.

The bandits started to charge forward, firing their guns, and other shucking rocks behind them. My group returned fire, and hit very few of the bandits, trying to dodge enemy bullets.

The bandits sneered angrily, and put their guns on the ground. "Okay, we give up," they surrendered. Our eyes narrowed, when their was a gasping sound behind us, and we saw Oisìn being held by one of the bandits, their arm wrapped around his neck.

"They may be surrenderin', but I'm not," the man said darkly, licking Oisìn's earlobe. Oisìn shuddered, and tried to break out of his grip, but the man had a tight grip on him. "You fucked with us," the bandit growled "now we fuck him."

Amy rapidly pulled out her gun, but another bandit put hers to Amy's head. "Remember me? You tackled me to the ground. And I didn't appreciate that," she cackled, and Amy remained stoic, and slowly put away her gun.

"Now, we give our goodbyes," the bandit holding Oisìn laughed, and they all ran into the forest, with Oisìn in their grasp.

**-WITH PATRICK-**

I groaned, and kicked a decapitated head aside. I scowled then, and grabbed a finger out of my bag. I bit a part of it off, and started to chew on the unorthodox delicacy. "There's no meat like human. Finger food," I chuckled and continued onwards.

**-WITH OISÌN-**

I was forced forward, by the bandit who licked my earlobe, and he grabbed my backside and squeezed. "Damn, you got a tight ass," he complimented darkly. I shivered in disgust, and snarkily said: "I'm not gay for one thing, asshole."

A female bandit then laughed loudly, and looked at me with cold eyes. "Well you look like a faggot for one thing," she shrugged, and the perverted bandit then grabbed me and started to drag me forward.

**-WITH EMMA-**

"We are going to save my brother," Áine thundered, grabbing her gun. She stared at me expectantly, and I quickly nodded. "Let's go," I said, but Colin grabbed my hand. "Let me come with you," he said. Colin was taller than average height, overweight, had brown, short hair, and brown, caring eyes.

"Fine, you too," I relented, and the three of us set out. As I walked away I heard the voices of Lauren saying why she didn't get to go. I smirked slightly, but the sad truth that the fact Oisìn was in danger brought me back to my stony-faced expression instantly.

**-WITH OISÍN-**

The bandit threw me into a wall, and smiled evilly. He pulled out his pistol and examined it. He smirked, and pointed the barrel at me. "You say your not gay," the man whispered loudly "let's see if you can do pleasurable things. Put the gun in your mouth."

"Wha-" "JUST DO IT!" I whimpered in shock, and took the gun in my mouth. "Take some more," the man commanded, and I did as told. The gun in my mouth wanted to make me gag, the oily taste of it going down my throat.

The man took the gun out of my mouth, and crashed his chapped lips to mine and his slimy tongue slipped down my throat. My blood ran cold, and instinctively, I bit the man's tongue. The man roared in pain, but I just bit harder, until the front of his tongue separated from the rest of his tongue.

He staggered backwards, and I lunged on top of him, and started to punch him. I kept punching and punching, even when his teeth were scattered in the floor and he was unconscious. I kept punching and punching him continuously.

**-WITH EMMA-**

I stood beside Colin, as Áine stopped to tie her shoe. "You okay Colin," I asked, and he shrugged. "It's just...Jamie seemed like such a nice guy," he said, staring at the ground "but he wasn't."

"You never know someone until they snap," I said sagely, and Colin raised an eyebrow. "Emma, since when were you so wise," he smirked and I put my hand to my forehead. "How could you say that," I said mock-shocked. He chuckled, when Áine arrived. "Ready," she asked and Colin and I nodded, and we continued our search for Oisìn.

**-WITH OISÌN- **

I finally stopped hitting him, but by that time, he stopped breathing, and there was a clear dent in his forehead. I gave a dragged breath and gasped for air. The man soon began groaning, and he woke up. He hadn't died. He hadn't turned.

"You little bitch," he growled, and he pinned me against the wall. He unbuttoned his trousers and flipped me around. He pulled my pants down, and I felt fear pump through my veins.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt the man's hand pinning me against the wall, his grip hard, when a gunshot rang out, and the man fell to the ground, and I slipped down the wall, my breath coming in gasps. I saw three silhouetted figures gather around me, but I couldn't register their expressions. Their voices were muffled, and their faces were getting more and more vague like I was sinking underwater. I felt one of them, touch my shoulder but I jerked away from the touch. They gripped my arm harder this time, and I lashed out hitting them square in the jaw I think.

I stared into the distance, and started breathing quickly. That monster almost...he almost...

I felt a wave of nausea overcome me, and I threw up the small pieces of food that were in my stomach. I coughed violently, and I felt someone haul me up. "Come...Oisìn it's...things will...," I heard snippets of a comforting voice, and my mind was temporarily at ease. _Emma_.

**-WITH EMMA-**

Colin hauled Oisìn, and I pointed a stark and shaking finger at him. "H-His pants are u-undone," I pointed out, and Áine gasped, and fell to the ground, but caught herself before she could. "He could've...been raped," she panted, and a memory flashed through my mind of the Hurdy Gurdy's. The flashing lights, the delighted screeches of children, and the many, many amusement rides. Then that vision vanished, and I was met with the greedy, black eyes of that man.

_Gimme your money...don't fight back bitch...I will kill you, no one will know...you fucking see what happens when you fight back...you got a nasty bruise there..._

I shivered at the thought, but then I remembered how Oisìn had found me before it could've gotten even worse. He had punched the man repeatedly, and then the police arrived. Oisìn got community service for 250 hours, but as he put it: "To teach a disgusting bastard a lesson." Now I'll do the same for him.

"Oisìn, you're pants are undone," I broached gently, but he wasn't taking any of this in. His head was lolling back and the only thing to show he was alive were the breaths he was taking.

"How will we...pull them up...he'll freak out," Colin exhaled deeply. I looked at Oisìn's glassy eyes, when loud footsteps started coming out way. "I heard a gunshot. Do you think William put that faggot out of his misery," I heard a gruff voice say, and I pulled out my gun. Áine did the same, but Colin was trying to protect Oisìn.

**-WITH KIERON-**

I stood beside Lillian, who was examining her nails. "God knows how Lauren has survived this long. If zombies had feelings they'd be pissed off so much at her," Lillian quipped, and the she took a long breath.

"So Kieron, when are you and Sarah going to fuck each other," she said blatantly, and I felt my cheeks heat up. "W-What do you mean," I stuttered, and she chuckled. "You and her have been making googlie eyes forever," she groaned. I rolled my eyes, but then thought about it. Sarah did have what ever guy wanted. Good body, hilarious personality, and probably adventurous.

Lillian smirked at me, and nudged me. "Sarah's right over there. Sweating, in just a-" "Shut up," I groaned and she giggled madly. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, when Amy fell to the ground, her head in her hands.

**-WITH LILLIAN-**

"What the fuck," I screamed. I rushed over to Amy, when she stood up nursing her head. "Amy, are you okay," I asked worriedly, and she nodded. "Y-Yeah, just a stupid fucking headache," she swore, and stumbled away, rubbing her temples.

"That was...completely fucking weird," I mumbled, and shrugged, walking over to Ryan. "Ryan, when did Colin, Emma, and Áine leave," I asked, and he shrugged. "Maybe...I don't know...and hour ago," he guessed and I ran a hand through my hair. "Okay...maybe me, you and Lauren should go look for them," I proposed, and he smiled. "Mother and daughter: kicking ass," he chuckled and I turned to him, my eyes angry. "Listen, I know you have feelings for Lauren, but if you hurt her, I will kill you," I threatened, and his eyes went wide. "Somehow I don't underestimate you," he said, and I patted his arm. "Glad we had this talk," I smiled, and I waved my arms and caught Lauren's attention.

"Lauren! Me, you and fucking Sergeant Dingus over here are looking for Colin, Emma and Áine, okay," I asked and she giggled at Ryan's nickname.

**-WITH COLIN-**

I held Oisìn in my arms, but his expression was blank, his eyes having a faraway look in them. Emma and Áine ran forward, so I did too. They suddenly pulled the triggers on their guns, and chaos erupted.

Gunfire met us everywhere. I laid Oisìn on the ground, and he suddenly started to blink, and pulled up his pants. He pulled his gun out shakily, and he looked at me. Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through my ear. I put my ear to it, and I realised a bullet had grazed it as a wet, warm liquid was dribbling from my ear.

**-WITH LILLIAN-**

We heard gunfire and shouting nearby, and Ryan, Lauren and I ran toward the conflict. Well, I did anyways. Romeo and Juliet were probably giggling together.

We ran onto the scene to see the bandits firing as if they're lives depended on it, which it did. I pulled out my gun, and started to fire back at the bandits, as did Lauren and Ryan. the bandits soon started to pull away from the conflict and ran away, but now there was a new problem. Zombies.

All of us, except Oisìn, were firing all around us, killing each and every zombie on the scene. I saw Colin trip over, but killed a zombie that got too close for comfort. But soon a pain fired up my arm.

**-WITH EMMA- **

We all shot the zombies that were streaming from the forest, groaning and being a general nuisance, when two cries of pain erupted from around me.

There, to my shock, was Lillian, her hand in the jaws of a zombie, not getting any looser. Lauren was trying to get to her, but she was getting overwhelmed by zombies.

And on my other side was Colin, his foot getting bitten by a zombie, it's rotting teeth getting a nice helping of his flesh. Oisìn was looking on afeared, but he was frozen.

I looked at both of them and subconsciously pulled out my knife, and I realised that I can't save both of them. Only one could be saved. Colin or Lillian?

**XXXXX**

**DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNN! WHO WILL BE CHOSEN? YOU DECIDE AS USUAL! **


	6. Chapter 6

I ran forward and raised my hatchet above Lillian's arm. I held my breath, and sliced through her flesh. It got stuck in her bleeding arm and she screamed in pain. The zombie didn't relent, and started to chew through faster. I forced it out, and sliced through her entire arm, in one fluid motion.

Lillian looked at her bleeding stump, and screamed in shock and horror. Lauren threw a zombie away from her, and grabbed Lillian's now only hand, and started to drag her through the forest.

I looked to the side to see multiple zombies fall on top of Colin and feats in his insides. He yelled in pain, sweat running down his brow, and he looked at me and nodded. I realised what he was doing. Drawing the zombies, like a noisy beacon.

Ryan ran forward, dodging zombies, and hauled Oisìn over his shoulders. I looked at Oisìn's face, and I saw something in Oisìn's face click. "Colin...COLIN," Oisìn screamed, trying to break free of Ryan's grip, but soon, they were both gone, Oisìn's screams still ringing in my ears. I took a last, long look at Colin, apologised quietly, and ran. As I ran, I heard Colin's scream quiet, but not the zombies relenting hunger.

I arrived at the camp, which was enveloped in chaos. Everyone was fighting zombies or struggling with bandits. The sky was pink and golden, so serene, out of place in this fracas.

I whipped out my pistol, and put a bullet in a bandits head. The bandit fighting Lauren looked at me, and taking her momentary distraction, Amy picked up a piece of wood, and jabbed it in the bandit's temple.

The bandits looked around, and started to embrace the adrenaline pumping through their veins. They started to push back in an unexpected force. Suddenly, there was a scream, and I looked to my right to see Áine fall to the ground, her head bleeding. But she wasn't shot. She was hit by the butt of a gun, with a lot of power.

Somehow, simultaneously, all the bandits began to retreat, and Kieron and I rushed over to Áine who was lying on the ground, motionless, blood leaking out of her head. "Áine," Oisìn asked tentatively, and he rushed over.

"Fuck," he swore, and tried to staunch the blood flow from Áine's cracked cranium. Lillian stood at the side, Amy and Lauren tying bandages around the stump that once was her arm. Dried tears were on her cheeks.

"Shit," I cursed, and Áine stilled remained motionless. Her skin pigment was quickly losing colour, when Sarah walked over. "Is she...you know," she asked tentatively, and Kieron turned to her. "No," he growled, daring her to take another step towards them.

Her eyes flickered to the three of them, before she stepped back. She turned to Lauren, Amy and Lillian, who were sitting stoically in a pregnant silence, when Lauren reached forward and hugged Lillian.

Lillian accepted the comforting gesture, when I stood up immediately, startling Oisìn and Kieron. "We have to leave," I announced. Everyone turned to me, their eyebrows quirked. "Why," Sarah asked. "This place isn't safe anymore," I declared "with the zombies and the bandits, we can't stay here."

"Well where do we go then," Kieron inquired and I bit my lip, hard enough to probably draw blood. "I-I don't know," I admitted, and Sarah snorted. "Well then," she shrugged.

"While I was...with the bandits, they mentioned a safe haven," Oisìn piped up and all eyes were on him. I reminded Kieron to keep an eye on Áine, and he obliged. "What do you mean Oisìn," Lauren asked.

"They mentioned a place, up north, in Dublin. The Dublin CBD is apparently a thriving community full of survivors," Oisìn informed, but his eyes were firmly on Áine's closed eyelids.

"Do you know anything else," Amy pressed on, and Oisìn shrugged his broad shoulders. "I dunno, I think they mentioned...The Guardians," Oisìn guessed, and I ran a hand through my ebony locks.

"Well there! We know what to do," I smiled brightly, and Sarah raised an eyebrow. "But how are we going to travel around 50 miles," Sarah asked and I laughed. "Sarah I thought you'd be all about fitness, you being a policewoman and all," I smirked, and she looked down.

"Well, I wasn't the best," she said quietly, and everyone stood up, Oisìn hauling Áine over his shoulders. "Ok, take one last look at our beloved camp," I said "maybe it has sentimental value for you." We all looked ahead and set out.

**-THAT NIGHT-**

We all sat around a camp fire, the flames licking he night sky, as they created exaggerated shadows dancing across the trees behind us. Áine lay on the ground, wrapped in a blanket, a bandage wrapped around her head.

"So...in a few weeks we'll be in a safe place with loads of supplies," I joked weakly, but no one so much as cracked a smile. Their breathing was slow, their faces were expressionless.

"Guys, you know this is it," I smiled and they all looked at me. Lillian, Oisìn, Lauren, Kieron, Conor, Amy, Sarah, and Ryan. Áine was still motionless, but at least she was breathing.

"What is it," Kieron asked, looking for an explanation. Through all the tribulations we've been through...we survived it...we won...the bandits, the zombies, Colin and Jamie...it's over...but we all know it isn't...it never is.

"So what do we do till then," Sarah asked, and I turned to her. My body contained a feeling of hopefulness, and happiness and I smiled lightly.

"We survive."

**XXXXXXXX**

**NEXT TIME ON APOCALYPTIC SURVIVAL:**

**"I am not bitten," Kieron shouted, pinning Oisìn against a wall.**

**"Fuck, fuck, fuck, no! I can't be pregnant!"**

**"Either you kill me, or you don't, your call," he shrugged, his hands behind his head.**

**"Áine?! WHAT THE FUCK," Oisìn screamed. **

**"I don't know shit about death, no one does...but I guess it's gonna come for us...I might just speed up the process for me," Rukayat sighed staring at the sun.**

**"I love you," Oisìn screamed at me. I threw my arms around him, my lips meeting his.**

**"You don't have to cheat on her...but you look so sexy Oisìn," Amy whispered huskily, her lips grazing his.**

**"Just drop the lighter and run," Kieron instructed me.**

**"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW LEADERSHIP IF IT LOOKED YOU IN THE FACE," Sarah screamed at Kieron.**

**APOCALYPTIC SURVIVAL: EPISODE 2 - STRUGGLING FOR PEACE.**

**_Welcome back my readers! Yes, this is it, Episode 1 of Apocalyptic Survival finished! So much stuff to look forward to in next episode! Stay tuned for more!_**


	7. Carvings

I awoke to see the sun rising above the horizon like a dazzling orb. The pinks and golds of the sky along with cloud peppering it, look a sight to behold. Suddenly, I heard sobbing nearby and stood up slowly, my ears searching for any kind of noise again.

There. There was a figure curled up into a tiny ball in a tree's shadow, and the sobs were racking her body. "Hello...," I asked tentatively and the figure looked up like a scared animal.

"Rukayat," I asked and she wiped her tears away. "Hey," she said. "What's wrong," I asked. "Nothing's wrong," she insisted, a drop of tear still almost on her face. "It doesn't-" she were cut off as Oisìn stirred in his sleep, and my eyes darted to hers.

"Wanna go somewhere else to talk," I suggested quietly and she nodded after a few moments. "Do you like Oisìn," she asked and I looked down. "Yes," I said honestly. "What do you like most about him? His black hair, his lanky physique," Rukayat probed, her mood suddenly changing. "It doesn't matter," I answered.

-WITH PATRICK-

"It doesn't matter," the girl answered. That girl. Her raven hair flowing, her pale skin just accentuating her beautiful features. Her thin frame, even a model would envy. Her brown eyes, flecked with gold. She was beautiful.

But Oisìn? Who is this Oisìn? The one who was almost raped? Who would go for a faggot like him? Emma doesn't know what's good for her.

I sneered and made my way over to the camp, absentmindedly pulling out a knife. I walked over the sleeping bodies, when I saw a figure bent over, holding a gun, but they were close to crying. I noticed an ebony head of hair, and a tall lanky frame. In simple terms, it was Oisìn.

My body became angry and tensed. So this is the faggot that Emma lusted after, wanting to fuck? Well this will show her who the _real_ man is.

I stealthily crouched and jumped into him. I covered his mouth as he thrashed about, his eyes wide and full of anxiety. "Hey faggot," I sneered "so you're the one Emma likes?" His eyes widened further, before I smacked him across the face.

"You probably want me to fuck you, right," I sneered again and I could see tears build up in his eyes. "What, you gonna cry, faggot? We'll see who's the bigger man now," I cackled and pulled out my knife, and I unbuttoned his shirt.

I twirled the knife, before I began to cut into his chest, making light incisions as scarlet streams began to flow from his chest. He yelled in pain, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

I kept carving and he started to cry. "Stop being such a baby, queer," I ordered. He continued relentless, and I put the knife to his throat. "Shut the fuck up before I end up fucking you. You'd like that though wouldn't you," I pouted and he started to howl behind my hand.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and he began to cough, an he spluttered. "Oh god," he gagged, when there was a loud: "OISÍN?!" My eyes became fearful and I bolted.

-WITH AMY-

"OISÌN," I cried. I saw two figures struggling when one of them bolted immediately.I ran over to the person sobbing on the ground and recognised it as Oisìn. "Are you okay," I asked, when I saw bloody marks on his chest.

Carved into his chest were the words 'FAGGOT' messily. He sobbed into the ground, and I pulled him into a hug, like I did to my sister if she'd ever been crying. "It's okay," I said, blinking back tears.

"No, no one loves me," he sobbed. "No, thats not true," I said firmly but he continued to cry into my chest. "No one loves me," he sobbed again. "That's not true. Anyway, if no one loves you, I always will," I admitted, with a lump in my throat.

-WITH EMMA-

"Tell me. Are you okay," I pressed on and she sighed. "I-I don't know. I have no family, no boyfriend or anything like that. I think some days are harder than others and I keep thinking most days that death could strike us at any moment but I don't care," Rulayat admitted lengthily, and I exhaled deeply.

"You're suicidal," I asked and she looked down, not answering my question. Yet her silence answered my question. She was deathly thin, and pale. Her face was bony and her bones were protruding but not prominently.

"Rukayat-" "Don't think since you're gone, you're safe," a voice rang out and seconds later, bullet's began to rain down. Me and Rukayat ducked, and started to crawl away, when a boot slammed down on my foot.

"Well well well," the person chuckled "look at what we have here." He picked Rukayat off the ground and put a gun to her head. "Bye bye Rookie," the man whispered.

-WITH AMY-

I put the towel to Oisìn's chest gingerly, and I smiled gently, wanting to reassure him. His eyes flickered to the ground then occasionally to his chest, which still bore the scars. "You know they're going to have to know," I said quietly and he met my eyes.

"Why," he asked in a scared tone, as if he was an injured animal. "Because if there's someone out there, who's not with the bandits and they're this psychotic, then they need to know," I sighed.

He slid the towel out of my grasp, and pressed it to his chest, seething in pain. "It's ok," I reassured, both our faces close. We looked at each other, our cheeks flushed and we were gradually getting closer, inch by inch, our lips just touching, when there was a gunshot emitting from the woods, and Emma's scream.

Everyone jolted awake and Lauren, without thinking, instinctively running into the forest, Ryan on her heels, shouting: "Laur!"

They all turned to us, to see Oisìn's chest boring the scars. They gasped, and other's eyes widened, when Lauren, Ryan, Rukayat and Emma burst from the forest, their faces contorted in shock.

"Where's Áine," Sarah asked.

**XXXXXX**

**DUNDUNDUNNNNNN! EXPLOSIVE RETURN! And a lot of shit happened this chapter! And also, if you guys want to give me ideas, feel free!^_^...PLEASE I NEED SOME. **

**K guys baiiiiii**


	8. Betrayal

-WITH KIERON-

My breath caught in my throat and I looked around. True to what Amy said, Áine wasn't in sight. She was gone. She couldn't have wandered off because she was unconscious. Could someone have taken her...?

"Did someone take her," Oisìn panted. "I think so," I admitted and Oisìn shakily stood to his feet and started to make his way to the bandits, but Amy grabbed his arm and shot him a pleading look, fluttering her long eyelashes, grazing her cheekbone.

"Please," she asked. Oisìn's face softened and shook his head. "I can't," he whispered before running into the forest.

Is something going on with them? I thought Oisìn liked Emma..

-WITH EMMA-

Rukayat spun around and started to beat the man to death with the butt of his own gun, slipping out of his grasp. "Rukayat, we have to go," I screamed and I dragged her away, as the guttural monster that had possessed her disappeared.

"We have to find the others," I ordered and Rukayat sprinted in front of me. "Stop," she breathed and I ran into her hand. There was the bandit that all but lead the others. The leader of the bandits, Ethan.

"Ok, since y'all," he spoke in a heavy American accent "are so intent on killing the girl, then go ahead." There, they dragged out a struggling Áine, who was fighting against a binding on her wrists.

One of the group pulled out a hammer and nail and one bandit straightened her up, and the man put the nail and hammer to her forehead. He positioned the nail, and drew back the hammer, before a bullet swiftly whizzed through his brain.

Suddenly, our group emerged, holding guns, firing them continuously. The bandits retreated, before I shot Ethan in his thigh and he fell to the ground writhing in pain. The rest of my group drove the bandits back as they tried to aid their fallen leader.

Kieron surged forward and supported Ethan, as he cursed and struggled to free himself. "Get the fuck off me," Ethan cursed and Kieron smirked. "How about no," Kieron suggested while Ethan got angrier.

"Kieron, Sarah, take Ethan back to camp. Oisìn, help Áine," I ordered and Oisìn picked Áine up. Oisìn grunted in pain, and I eyed him critically. "What's wrong," I pressed and he shrugged. "Nothing," he waved it off, but Áine saw an angry red mark on his chest and opened his shirt.

"What the fuck," she profaned and I stormed over to them. "Who the fuck did this," I growled and Oisìn shrugged. "I don't know, I couldn't see, now let's go," Oisìn ordered, and he walked away quickly and I pinched the bridge of my nose, and Ryan fell into step beside me.

"You know he can handle himself," Ryan said and I sighed in anger. "I know, but he's too prideful. He won't let anyone help him," I replied and Ryan chuckled. "Everyone except Amy," Ryan smirked at Conor and Amy who were giving each other Eskimo-kisses.

"What do you mean," I probed angrily. "W-Well they started giving each other lovey-dovey eyes and they nearly kissed," Ryan admitted and I took a sharp inhale. "I-I don't care, it's not my place," I managed and Ryan threw an arm around me. "Ah don't worry. Soon enough he'll notice you. Cos you got killer ti-" I elbowed him sharply in the stomach and he coughed and spluttered.

I ignored his apologies for his stupid choice of words and I walked up to Kieron. "So how's our new guest doing," I smirked and Ethan spit in my face. Suddenly I felt arms pull me back and I saw Oisìn smack Ethan across the face. "Its okay Oisìn," I said slightly spitefully. Oisìn nodded and I wiped the spit off my face.

"Let me go or else my people will fuck you up more than old Oisìn here got fucked," Ethan spat and Sarah put her gun to his temple. "I fucking _dare_ you...to say that again," Sarah seethed and she kicked him in the groin. Ethan grunted in pain and vomited on the ground.

"You're a fucking sick man," Amy growled and Ethan smiled. "It takes that to be a leader. The weak have to be weeded out in order for the world to go back to the way it once was," Ethan advised and Oisìn bared his teeth. "Shut the fuck up," Oisìn shouted. "Aw you break my heart," Ethan pouted and Kieron laughed derisively. "Can't break what you don't have," Kieron said and Ethan chuckled.

"So what are you going to do with me," Ethan asked. "Well we can either kill you...or we can let you go," Sarah said and Ciara suddenly cut into the conversation. "I say we kill him," Ciara voted, and Sarah nodded. "I agree." "Let him go. If we kill him the bandits will kill us," Áine voted and Kieron nodded. "I'm with her," Kieron agreed. "Kill him," Lauren said simply and Ryan shook his head. "Let him go," Ryan disagreed. "I say we let him go," Lillian decided and Amy and Conor looked at each other. "Let him go," Amy sighed. "Kill him," Conor said coldly and the group turned to me. I turned to look at Oisìn, who was shaking. He suddenly sprinted into the forest and I chased him instantly.

"Oisìn," I called and he stopped gradually and turned to me. "Emma," he said brokenly. "Oisìn what's wrong," I asked worriedly. He stared at me, before suddenly locking his lips onto mine. I let him have access, deepening the kiss.

-WITH PATRICK-

I stared hungrily at Emma who was kissing Oisìn passionately. "Emma, Emma, Emma," I chuckled "you never do learn. Don't go for that faggot." Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping rang out from behind me and I whirled around to see a pale girl with emerald eyes and ginger hair smiling.

"Hi I'm Amy," she said and I twirled the knife in my hands. "What do you want," I spat and she chuckled softly. "It's not what I want. Its what _we_ want," she said cryptically. "Wha-" "You want Emma. I want Oisìn. We just split them up," she explained "I'll lead her into the forest, when you kidnap her. Then I can keep Oisìn all to myself." I smiled and held out my hand and she shook it. "Thats a deal...Amy."

**XXXXXXX**

**DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNNDUNDUNDUN! So should Emma vote to kill Ethan? Or should she let him go? Decision time!**

**AMY'S BETRAYED EMMA AND OISÌN OH THE PAIN. CONOR, GURRRRL, SHE PLAYING YOU. SO AMY'S A BITCH AND THANK YOU BIGBADWOLF1 FOR THE IDEA. **


	9. Lust and Love: There's a Difference

"Fuck you," I heard and I rolled my eyes to see Sarah and Kieron arguing. "Fuck you! Just fuck you Kieron," Sarah screamed. "Oh shut the fuck up," he spat. "Hey, hey calm down," Amy tried to defuse the argument, but they continued. "You tell this **cunt** to shut up," Sarah exclaimed, and Kieron slapped her hand away from him.

"Hey! Is this about the bandit situation," Amy asked in exasperation "because he's dead and you can't change that!" "Yeah but now the bandits are going to retaliate in a fashion we've never seen," Kieron said gravely.

"Yeah but we sent a message! Don't fuck with us," Sarah said fiercely and Kieron stared. "Or a middle age woman with a stump will shoot your elderly incapacitated leader," Kieron dead panned and Lillian told him to shut up. "I didn't see any of you stepping up to do it," Lillian shrugged and went back to talking with Lauren.

I rolled my eyes and I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. I gasped softly and smacked Oisìn on the back of the head. "Stop you idiot," I exclaimed and he whimpered before releasing me. I smiled, unaware of the glare Amy was sending.

"Emma," Amy called "we going for a hunt?" I shrugged. "Why not," I said neutrally. I picked up my knife and I followed Amy into the forest. "See ya Em," Oisìn called. "Whatever loverboy," I scoffed and I walked away.

Amy and I walked through the undergrowth, eyes scanning desperately for any sign of a meal. There was not a thing to eat. Except poisonous herbs. And I doubt we'll want to die that quickly.

Suddenly a gunshot erupted from nearby, and Amy collapsed into a heap. She screamed in pain, and I rushed over, when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. They pulled me away from Amy's motionless body, and I looked up to see a tattooed face, with a lip piercing.

"Hi Emma," he grinned sickeningly.

-WITH SARAH-

Not many people know this, but Sarah wasn't holding together as easily as she let on. On the outside, she was cool, collected, and kept a tight hold on the group. On the inside, she was screaming, crying, hysterical. All they needed was a psychotic stalker on top of the bandit situation and then you have a massacre. She had been through this before, she didn't need it again.

_"We need someone to infiltrate that group that's staying in that field. It's lead by this guy called Kieron," Ethan had ordered, and Sarah had shot up. "I'm up for it," she said obediently and he smiled toothily._

_"Grab your gun," he ordered "and take some medicine. Make it seem as if your by yourself." Sarah nodded, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. She could finally get a grain of respect in this place. But she had to do one thing first._

_"I want to say goodbye to Cheryl," Sarah demanded firmly, and Ethan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but make it quick," he sighed, and Sarah walked from the room, to a nursery, where a small baby looking strikingly like Sarah lay, whining._

_"Hey, hey baby," Sarah cooed, cradling it close to her breast. She unhooked her shirt, and started to feed the baby and it started to gulp the milk down. Sarah smiled softly and this display. This is how the world should be. Not in ruins._

_"Sarah! Come on," Ethan yelled, startling both Cheryl and Sarah. Sarah glared at Ethan, but nevertheless, she kissed Cheryl on the head, and lay her down to sleep. She walked away, but stopped to look at Ethan._

_"Ethan, if anything goes wrong. I want **you** to protect her with your life," Sarah asked, and he placed his hand over his own heart. "You have my word," he smiled and. Sarah thought this was satisfactory. She left the abandoned hospital, the base of the bandits, and left._

_She had spent hours wandering through the forest. Unfulfilling hours. That was until, she found it. At this time, what was to be Sarah's new home, was small. It consisted of Emma, Oisìn, Aine, Ciara, Colin, Jamie, Conor and Kieron. _

_She had stepped on a fatally misplaced twig, and all heads snapped towards her, and Oisin had taken his gun out so fast, she was dumbfounded at how he didn't get whiplash. Sarah raised her hands in a gesture of capitulation, and Kieron had forced Oisìn's gun down. _

_"What's your name," Kieron inquired and Sarah smiled a tiny smile. "Sarah. Sarah O' Driscoll," Sarah supplied, and Kieron returned her small smile, but everyone else, apart from Colin, still had a glint of mistrust in their eyes._

_"Please I'm so hungry," Sarah pleaded. This was not true, for she had eaten not to long ago. "Why should se trust you," Oisìn challenged, and Sarah was prepared for this. She fished around in her bag, before pulling something out. _

_"I've seen you've had trouble with the bandits," Sarah said. "Yeah, and," Kieron said, not knowing what was going to transpire. In response, Sarah pulled something out of her bag that made people recoil in shock. _

_Ethan's jacket._

_"You-You killed him," Kieron baked in shock and Sarah smiled. "Yes, I did," Sarah lied and Kieron looked at Oisìn. "Should we trust her," Kieron asked and Jamie scoffed. "We can't, she could be a psycho for all we know," he said._

_"She killed Ethan. Doesn't that show we can trust her," Colin asked and Kieron sighed. "Come on. You can join us. But try to betray us, and you'll be killed," Kierom said and Sarah smiled. _

_"I wouldn't couldn't on it."_

_Sarah had awoken early, after being with them for a week. She now wanted to join them, really. But she had to get Cheryl back. Then she'd have to explain the betrayal among other things. She'd cross that bridge when she got to it._

_She walked to the abandoned hospital, and she immediately knew something was wrong. Dead people lay discarded, innards torn open, strewn across the ground. She didn't have a second thought, and she burst into the hospital, and zombies were crowding around the walls._

_She screamed, and began to hack and slash at everything she could see. She didn't care if she got hurt, or even bitten. She just wanted to get to Cheryl. After the final zombie had been killed, she had sprinted down the hall, tears pricking in her eyes. Don't let it be too late. __She and found where Cheryl usually stayed, and she threw the door open. What met her made her gasp._

_Ethan was running from a solitary zombie. Ethan backed into a walk, and picked up Cheryl, rocking her to stop her crying. Then something dawned on Ethan's face, happiness perhaps, and without a second thought, tossed Cheryl at the living corpse._

_The zombie began to feast on Cheryl, and Sarah, without hesitation, shot the corpse immediately. Cheryl lay motionless on the floor, but Sarah didn't cry. She didn't howl or go hysterical. She just shot Cheryl so she needn't suffer the same fate countless other had. _

_She now turned to Ethan, who now wore a scared facade. "Sarah, I am-" he was cut off as Sarah punched him in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground. She didn't stop there._

_She raised her boot, and slammed it down on Ethan's face. She did it so many more times that if you tried to decipher who was behind that mess of flesh and bone you would fail. She then whipped out her gun, and raised Ethan's fist._

_"Please Sarah," a feeble Ethan begged, but Sarah took no notice of the incapacitated man's please. She took his hand, extended each of his fingers, and broke them, one by one with the handle of the gun, as if you were cracking nuts._

_Then, to finish this torture, she stamped on his neck and groin, sending pain throughout his body. He howled, and Sarah stood up slowly, her face emotionless. She turned to him one last time and uttered the one phrase that would stick in both their minds._

_'I trusted you'._

-WITH EMMA-

I knew the world was gone to shit, but you know a person has gone truly crazy when they looted stores for candles, forks and knives. I breathed deeply, and my eyes were frantic, looking for a way to break the bindings on my wrists. I failed, just as Patrick came back to me, carrying something.

"Hey Emma," he smiled shyly, as if he was a teen boy on his first date "I have some food for you." He then sat the platter down on the make shift table to show arrays of fingers hands.

"Fuck you," I spat, and he merely ginned and chuckled. "Oh we're not quite there yet Emma," he snickered. I thrashed around in the seat, and he tutted. "Oh you know better than to ruin this date," he scolded and I growled.

"You're a fucking psychopath," I yelled and he put a gun to my forehead. "Now I love you Emma," he said darkly "but if you insult me, I swear to god ill out a bullet in that pretty face of yours."

I stopped thrashing around, but I was shaking in anger, with barely contained rage. "Now have some," he requested, putting a finger to my mouth. Hesitantly, a bit into it and I spit it out. "That's disgusting," I cried, spitting the morsels out of my mouth. Without saying anything, he wrenched my mouth open, and shoved a finger in and forced me to chew the finger, as he held a gun to my head then.

And the worst part was, that the food tasted good.

-WITH KIERON-

Oisìn ran into the camp, with a frantic Amy. She had then spilled a tale of how someone had taken Emma right from under her nose and who she was so sorry. Kieron knew something was up about her tale. She didn't sound all that remorseful. Kieron was always good at finding liars.

_Kieron sat with Harriet on the log, the fire crackling obnoxiously, loud enough to alert all people, and corpses, in the surrounding area of their position. But they didn't care. They had lost Kieron's brother only a few hours ago and they didn't need to say a word. They had said all that was needed to say that day._

_"Kieron I'm so sorry about Adam-" _

_"It's funny. He turned to a zombie," Kieron interrupted loudly, his eyes still on the flaming cone that was licking the night air. He knew what had happened. He just wanted Harriet to admit it._

_"Yeah, I know, it's a bad way to go," Harriet sighed, her green eyes still on Kieron's figure. She could tell he knew, but she couldn't lose Kieron. Not now, after all they've lost. She just needed to be **alone** with Kieron. _

_"But he wasn't bitten," Kieron said tightly, his breathing speeding up slightly. Harriet nodded to continue, using this opportunity as way to comfort him and later have sex with him._

_"He must've died suddenly-"_

_"And I inspected the corpse closer," Kieron continued, his breathing now slowing down dangerously "and it showed that he was shot in the neck." Kieron stared at Harriet's cautious figure, her eyes wide and innocent. _

_"Someone's out there? They're killing us," Harriet asked in mock shock, but suddenly Kieron sprang to her figure, and pinned her against the wall, his hands wrapping around her neck._

_"You **killed** my brother. I think I should return the favour. And it was you. You were killing all of us off one by one," Kieron shouted, and without hesitation, choked Harriet to death. He watched her slip to the ground dead, feeling an unsettling feeling of satisfaction._

_-_WITH OISÌN-

"I hope Emma's okay," Amy said, fluttering her long eyelashes. "Me too," Oisin agreed, and Amy sat beside him in his tent. She trailed her finger along his chest, her ginger hair flowing in waves down her back.

"Oisìn, I know it, and you know it. There's an undeniable connection between us," Amy breathed, pressing her body against Oisìn's suddenly. "Amy-" "Shh. Don't speak," she whispered, their lips grazing each other. Their eyes met each other, wide and lust-filled.

Without hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers, and their tongues battled for dominance. They tore each other's clothes off, and didn't care if anyone found them. They were together, and that was all that mattered. They didn't care that Emma was missing, they only cared about each other in that moment.

**XXXXXX**

**THREE WORDS TO SUM UP THIS CHAPTER:**

**DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNN**


	10. Alcoholic Inclinations

Oisìn awoke from his deep sleep, to see Amy staring at him adoringly. "Hey," she smiled, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek. There was a silence, but nothing need to be said between them.

"Emma can't find out about this," Oisìn reminded, and Amy groaned. "Why? It's not if you love her," Amy retaliated, and Oisìn shot up from where he was lying, his green eyes cut into angry slits.

"You shut the _fuck_ up. I love her more than words can explain," Oisìn thundered and Amy let out an indignant 'ha!' "If you love her, why did you sleep with me," she challenged, and Oisin shook his head, confused. "It doesn't matter who I fuck, I'll tell, whoever I want. I once fucked my brother," she laughed, throwing her head back. Oisin stared and stood up.

"Fuck this," he grumbled and he threw his clothes on haphazardly and ran out of the tent, as Amy watched on, a smirk playing on her lips. She twirled a piece of her hair and sighed, staring at Oisìn's feet get away from her.

Oisìn put his hands on his knees, overwhelmed by what he had just done. Suddenly, he was struck by memories of the bandit sticking his slimy tongue down his throat, throwing his trousers to the ground...

Oisìn threw up what little morsels of food were swirling in his stomach. His azure blue eyes scanned over the rest of the group, who were idling lazily, except for Sarah and Kieron who were shouting at each other.

Ciara lay against a tree trunk, also vomiting, her face pale, beads of sweat running rapidly down her flushed face. Her hair was tied into a small bun, and she wiped the corner of her mouth to get rid of the few chunks left there.

"Y'okay Ciara," Oisìn asked wearily and Ciara shook her head, her tired brown eyes swirling with different emotions. She looked back down, dry heaving and a dribble of vomit fell down her chin.

"I feel like shit. I have for weeks," Ciara admitted and she stood up straight, towering over Oisìn. Ciara was tall for her age, and she smiled weakly. She swallowed a lump in her throat, and Oisìn patted her back.

"You'll feel better in nine months," Oisìn said cryptically, and Ciara's eyes narrowed. Oisìn walked away, when the realisation dawned on Ciara. Her eyes widened and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. No! I can't be pregnant," she cried, and Sarah and Kieron's eyes snapped to her, shocked. They stopped fighting immediately, and they ran over to her, Sarah ahead of Kieron.

"C-Ciara y-you're pregnant," Sarah asked in surprise, and Kieron ran a hand through his brown curls. Ciara nodded stiffly, and Kieron gave a slow gasp. Her turned to Sarah and then a sympathetic look was thrown towards Ciara.

"Ciara...it's Jamie's, isn't it," Kieron asked for confirmation and Sarah's hands flew towards her mouth, and Ciara started to breath heavily. She suddenly ran off towards the nearby overrun city, and Sarah tried to give chase, but Kieron grabbed her arm and roughly threw her away from Ciara.

-WITH EMMA-

Patrick held my arm behind my back and he peppered my neck with sloppy kisses. "I love you," he said creepily and I let out a grunt of shocked laughter. In response, he twisted my arm, and twirled a strand of my ebony hair around his finger.

"Wow. How nice of you to love me, but sadly I'm in love with someone else," I sarcastically sneered, and he pushed me to the ground. He had a look of utmost anger on his face and he grabbed my hair, and I yelped in pain.

"Emma, I am trying to keep my cool, but you're sending me over the edge. I think you should be punished," he said darkly and he dragged me to a pit with a net over it. He tossed me in and I roared in pain when a rock hit me in the back.

"Get acquainted," he cackled, and he threw a net over the hole, the only source of light and escape. I looked around the pit when, a shadow shifted. And started to come towards me. It groaned and I back away, and picked up a rock, when the figure stood up and put their hands in the air.

"It's okay...I'm one of you," they said, and I identified the voice as female. She stepped into the light and three others stepped out from behind her. There was another two women and two men.

"W-Who are you," I asked, petrified and the woman snorted.

"You want our real names or our 'pet names'," she asked lazily and me eyebrows furrowed. The girl was short, had frizzy blonde hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. She wore a bored expression, and a jacket, shorts and a ring on her finger.

"Real names," I said and she looked at me, intrigued her eyes narrowed.

"You're Emma aren't you," another female asked. She had purple dip dyed hair, glasses, skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a cardigan. My eyes widened, and I nodded quickly.

"How do you-"

"He talks about this beautiful girl called Emma -fits your description-, about how she's his Juliet and he's her Romeo," the girl said sarcastically, and I grimaced.

"Anyway, what are your names," I pressed and the frizzy haired girl smirked.

"I'm Yvonne," she said.

"Leilani, but you can call me Lilo," the girl with glasses smiled.

"I'm-" a man began, but then there were footsteps above us.

"Emma?!"

-WITH CIARA-

I held the large, glass bottle of vodka, having got it in the city, the alcoholic liquid swirling in it. I took a deep breath, intentions of killing this baby with me.

_"Do you really want this,"_ one side of my brain thought.

_"Jamie will always have a hold on me, no matter what,"_ the second side of my brain argued, and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Do I really want this," I asked myself out loud. I looked ahead, and made a decision.

**[DRINK THE ALCOHOL] [THROW THE ALCOHOL AWAY]**


	11. Don't Fear The Reaper

Ciara downed the entire bottle of vodka in a few moments, her eyes closed to keep the illusion that she what she was doing was rational. The last few drops of the alcohol liquid emptied into the bottle, leaving the heavy glass bottle heavy in her hands.

She felt herself start to get sick. She was always a light weight, but this was ridiculous. She stood up straighter, when she fell to the side, landing on her knees and hands. The world started to sway dangerously, and she threw up on the ground.

She wasn't that far from the group...she heard their distorted voices, raised in argument, most likely Sarah's and Kieron's. A searing white pain suddenly erupted across Ciara's forehead, and she screamed in pain.

The voices suddenly stopped and Ciara felt distant footsteps come towards her. Sarah and Kieron's distant figures were coming towards her, when, for Ciara, everything go black.

-WITH EMMA-

I looked up through the net to see Conor's face leering down at me. "Emma," he exclaimed again and I nodded feverishly. Conor's face examined the other figures in the pit with me, and he started to peel the net back, when Patrick's voice reached us.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Conor's face looked up at Patrick's expressionless one, and his voice was deadly calm. Conor's brown eyes flickered to Patrick's grey ones and he slowly put his hands up. Patrick rolled his eyes and looked back at Conor.

"_Cén chaoi ina bhfuil tú," _Patrick repeated in Irish and Conor nodded. Conor was very skilled in the Irish language, but right now, that won't do him any good in a battle with a psycho like Patrick.

"Listen, you don't have to-"

"Shut up," Patrick interrupted sharply "you don't come to my camp and steal my occupants-"

"_Prisoner_ would be a better word! You're keeping them captive," Conor yelled, his eyes cut into angry slits "you're a fucking psychotic asshole!" Patrick stayed silent but he was breathing heavily.

"Have you...EVER...KILLED ONE OF YORU FAMILY?! YOUR SISTER?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO DO IT YOURSELF, TO BE THE ONE WHO ENDS YOUR SISTER'S LIFE," Patrick roared, sending Conor to scream back at him. Conor had small tears in the corner of his eyes, no doubt thinking of his brother.

"WE'VE ALL DONE BAD SHIT IN THE APOCALYPSE-"

"NO! No...I was out with my friends at a pub one night...I got hammered...I drove home and I struck her on the road. She died instantly. I hadn't realised what had happened, until I woke up. She died instantly. Her eye were vacant...blood on the ground...I have nightmares...every FUCKING night...so tell me, have you ever killed your family," Patrick asked like a small child. Conor still glared, but his eyes seemed to softened.

"Well I don't care, but..." He trailed off as a zombie suddenly appeared from the forest behind Patrick. It opened it's mouth to take a bite, when a bullet hit it in the head. We looked around and saw Yvonne holding a gun, the barrel smoking.

Leilani suddenly surged forward and started to choke Yvonne. Her eyes were cold and unforgiving and she started to tighten her grip around Yvonne's neck. One of the unnamed men suddenly pulled Leilani back, and Leilani scratched Yvonne, a long mark on her cheek.

"Why the fuck did you do that?! We could've been rid of him-"

"Oh, hurtful," Patrick drawled sarcastically, but Leilani acted like she didn't hear him. A second gunshot suddenly rang out, and Patrick collapsed, clutching his shoulder. Conor threw the net off of the pit and helped all of us out. Patrick's grey eyes glared at us, as we ran from the pit and Patrick.

-WITH LAUREN-

"We have to make sure she doesn't turn," Sarah screamed at Kieron, who was breathing heavily, and the vein in his forehead was pumping visibly. His brown eyes were glaring at Sarah's blue ones.

"We can't kill her if she isn't dead Sarah," he said, deathly calm. The tension in the air was palpable, and I put a reassuring hand on Rukayat's shoulder. She smiled thankfully at me, when Sarah shouted in reply.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the same for Harriet was it?!"

Kieron started to stiffen and he glared down at Sarah. "She killed my brother," Kieron snarled at Sarah smiled wickedly.

"Yeah? It's still murder..._murderer_."

Kieron said nothing, his face cast in shadow. He suddenly drew his had back and smacked Sarah across the face, sending her crumbling to the ground. She glared at him with her blue eyes, as Oisìn and Ryan held him back.

Ryan and Oisìn were exclaiming at Kieron, who merely smiled weakly at their words. He turned to retort, but he was met with a bullet in the face from Sarah's gun. He fell to the ground as if in slow motion.

_It's still murder._

Everyone looked at Sarah in shock, who suddenly bolted into the woods. Amy ran after her, just as there were footsteps and shouting nearby. We looked to the side as Conor, Emma, and several other unknown people arrived with them.

Oisìn ran forward, and held Emma close, and she hugged him back. The other people looked around awkwardly, and I crossed my arms and stared at them, pursing my lips.

"Well do you want an invitation? Who are they?"

Emma scowled at my rudeness, but nevertheless gestured to them. "Leilani, Yvonne...and...?" The other people smiled graciously, and introduced themselves.

"Petro Koval," he spoke with a thick accent, and had short and messy, black hair, with a black thin beard, blue eyes, but his most striking feature would be a large scar across his forehead. He wore a beanie, red hoodie shirt, jeans and hiking boots.

"I'm Leilani," another girl introduced, who wore glasses like me.

"I'm Yvonne," a frizzy haired girl said, and another girl went to say her name, when Amy burst back onto the scene, her hair wild. She was panting, out of breath, and Conor walked over and supported her, and she smiled thankfully, but then looked back at everyone.

"Sarah's gone," she panted. Emma's eyebrows furrowed, and she looked at all of us, who looked away awkwardly.

"What happened? Where's Kieron," Emma demanded, and Ryan sighed. He moved out of the way and Emma caught sight of Kieron. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, and she turned to us.

"Sarah didn't..."

"Emma, there's something else you should know," Lillian sighed and lead her over to the tent Ciara was in. There was a few seconds of silence, and Emma burst from the tent, and into the forest, tears in her eyes.

Lillian went to go after her, but I placed my hands n my mothers shoulder. "Let it be," I advised and Lillian sighed and nodded but then looked around, and then at me.

"Where's Rukayat," she asked.

-WITH EMMA-

I kept running into the forest, tears flying out of my eyes, but then I whacked into something. Eyebrows furrowed, I focused onto the silhouette, and saw what i never wanted to see.

Rukayat's body suspended by a rope around her neck, wrapped around a tree.

Gasping, I cut the rope from the tree, and she fell limply to the ground, like a puppet without strings. I grabbed her by the armpits and dragged her back to the group. Her head lolled to the side, and I grunted, trying to pull her body further along the ground.

When I got back to the group however, they were shouting at each other, faces raw with anger. The noise was deafening, but that's when I saw it.

Ciara was crawling towards the group, who were unaware that she had turned. Her white milky eyes sent shivers down my spine and she let out a guttural, unnatural sound. Oisìn looked at her and gasped, seeing that she had turned. My hand grazed my gun, and I made a decision, despite the tears on my face.

**[SHOOT CIARA] [WARN THE GROUP]**

**XXXXXX **

**SO MANY FUCKING PLOT TWISTS. TWO DEATHS AND A SUICIDE. HOLY FUCKING SHIT. HAVE FUN WITH THAT DECISION GUYS**


	12. Keep It In The Family

Without hesitation, I grabbed my gun and shot Ciara between the eyes. The bullet landed in Ciara's cranium and she fell to the ground, mouth agape, and black blood leaking out onto the grassy ground.

There was silence now, many afeared that Sarah had returned. Lauren ran forward, crying in shock at an incapacitated Rukayat. Lauren and Lillian dragged her away as the rest of the group finally realised what had transpired between the rest of my family and I.

Oisìn ran forward, and hugged me and put my head to his chest. I cried into it, emotions finally taking control of me. Tears ran down my cheeks and they soaked into his shirt, as he petted my head and comforted me with false promises.

I finally stopped crying, my body emotionally and physically exhausted. I croaked pathetically, and I felt a hand pat my back. I looked back to see Conor, a sympathetic look on his pale face. He sighed and I broke away from Oisìn, knowing everyones pitying glances were going to be thrown my way.

It started as a walking pace, but I soon found myself bolting into the forest, knowing what I had to do. I stopped by a large, unmovable tree and I grabbed my knife. I put the blade to my pinkie, and I slowly cut into it. The blade slit the skin open and blood poured out.

I gave a grunt of pain, when I heard a twig snap behind me. I pocketed the knife, and I found it was only Conor there, out of breath. His arm was leaning against the tree, and his hand was putting pressure on his chest.

"Emma- what-"

"Fuck off Conor," I snapped but he didn't. In fact, he took a step closer, and sat me down on the ground. We sat there in silence, until he broke the ice with a sentence that sent shivers down my spine.

"When Jamie died...I was frozen. I didn't show it on the surface, but inside I was dead. That was until I found Amy. She's an angel-"

"More like a cunt," I spat and Conor gave me a look. He tapped me on my shoulder and I looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped. Our faces were inches apart, and I could feel his breath on my face. Our eyes looked into each other's deeply, before our lips met each other.

The kiss was soft at first, but then it got deeper. Our eyes were closed, trapped in our own little world, until there was a loud cough to our right. The kiss broke apart immediately, and we looked up fearfully to see Amy staring down at us.

"Isn't this a surprise," she said, her face contorted in anger "a slut and a bastard." We opened and closed our mouths for an explanation but by then, Amy and already run into the forest and a terrifying speed.

Conor scrambled after her and I stayed where I was, the realisation of what I did washing over me. I had cheated on Oisìn. My boyfriend...how could I do that to him?! I hurt him emotionally! I had no right to do that!

I suddenly let out a guttural roar and started to kick the dirt and pull at my hair, tears leaking out of my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my thigh. I suddenly remembered what I had come out for anyway, and I grabbed the knife again.

I put my hand out, and in one fluid motion, I separated my pinkie finger from my hand. I screamed in pain, but my eyes snapped open and my mind began to race. _N-No! This is good! You know the next step!_

I held the still bleeding pinkie and without hesitation I stuffed it in my mouth and started to chew. The taste of human flesh filled my mouth, and I grunted, the stinging in my finger becoming unbearable.

I swallowed the pinkie, and then everything went black.

-WITH OISÌN-

I watched as Amy and Conor stormed into camp, Amy's face looking like she was going to kill someone, and Conor looking like he was going to be the murder victim. But wait...if they're there...then where's Emma?

They suddenly began to shout and Leilani glared at them through her glasses. Pedro looked like he didn't want to get involved while the others looked like they didn't want to get involved either.

"Amy, I am so sorry-"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Amy, please listen-"

"To what?! 'Oh, Amy, I'm sorry I kissed Emma, but I just wanted to make her feel better'?"

The breath left my body and I walked over to Conor and kicked him straight in the groin. He fell, yelling in pain and I stared at his incapacitated figure. "You kissed Emma, did you," I yelled and Áine pulled my arm back and she out her mouth to my ear.

"You're one hypocritical fucker Oisìn, sleeping with Amy and all," she hissed slyly, and I froze.

I shook her off and with a huff, I ran into the forest to find Emma. Thoughts ran wild in my head. _I'm not going stale am I? Of all the people she kissed, Conor? The bother of the man she killed?_

I suddenly tripped on something, and readying my knife, I stabbed the thing immediately. It didn't move and my eyebrows furrowed. Putting it in a moonlit ray of light, my insides froze when I realised I had stabbed Emma.

I picked her up and I rushed into camp, blood soaking my clothes. I kissed her on the forehead, and I looked at her. "I love you Emma," I promised.

-WITH AMY-

I leant against a tree trunk, examining my nails, when Aine came up to me, her eyes narrowed into furious slits, and she pushed me against the trunk with amazing strength. My head hit the trunk with a dull thud, and Aine spit in my face.

"You fucking break up with Conor cos he kisses Emma? You got a lot of fucking nerve Amy," Áine spat and I smiled gently. I suddenly grabbed her throat and tightened my grip, making her wheeze, but she didn't loosen her grip.

"I love Oisín. But he doesn't love Emma. I'm going to make sure he loves the right person," I said simply and pushed her off of me. She glared at me and stood on my foot.

"Just remember who you piss off. Emma doesn't take kindly to bitches," Áine advised with a glare, and she stalked off leaving me to my thought. _Emma can fucking try to best me, I dare her. _

_It's not like I'm not planning to kill her already._

**XXXXXXX**

**NEXT TIME, ON: APOCALYPTIC SURVIVAL:**

**"Bad things always happen. Always. We can't stop time, space or the universe expanding, but we can sure as hell stop the bandits. Especially after what the hell they've just done," Áine spat.**

**...**

**"I'm sorry, I can't stay. Just...take care I guess."**

**...**

**"My name is Pedro. I have been in this group for less then one fucking month. I have been through a lot. Try to intimidate me, one more fucking time and I will rip your throat out with my teeth," Pedro growled.**

**...**

**"That's what you get for messing with us you fuckers! Now we have you," the bandit yelled, a bullet whizzing by my head.**

**...**

**"I-I was the one who shot Jamie, and I am so sorry about that, I promise you," Emma cried.**

**...**

**"Well looky here! The faggot, the beefcake and a pretty little beauty," the bandit cackled, twirling his baton.**

**...**

**"I'm sorry I have to go. Please, just don't wake me up, I can't face tomorrow."**

**...**

**"I-I love you," they said, spreading a trail of blood across their loved ones cheek.**

**...**

**"Emma, don't leave me like this, please," she begged, walkers coming from both directions.**

**...**

**"You want a war Amy? Well you have one," Áine spat, replacing the clip in her gun.**

**...**

**"Fucking run," Lillian ordered "I'll hold them off!"**

**...**

**"My names Leilani. Leilani Carr. And what's yours? Amy? Sounds like the name of a child prostitute," Leilani said lightly, fixing her hair.**

**...**

**"YOU THINK IT'S FUCKING EASY OUT HERE?! THIS PLACE IS TRYING TO TEAR US DOWN, AND YOU GUYS ARE NOT MAKING THIS ANY BETTER! WITHOUT ME LEADING THIS GROUP, WE'D ALL SUFFER!"**

**APOCALYPTIC SURVIVAL: EPISODE 3 - SPIRAL INTO INSANITY **


End file.
